


To Become A High Lady

by Kitashi



Series: Through Eyes of Courts and Fate [16]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feysand Flirting Ahead, High Lady Ascension Ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashi/pseuds/Kitashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of the scene insinuated to have happened between Chapter 60 & 61 of ACOMAF, revealed by Rhysand in Chapter 68.</p><p>Tamlin said there was no such thing as a High Lady.</p><p>Rhysand felt otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become A High Lady

**Author's Note:**

> What's this???
> 
> A non-alternate POV fic??? :O
> 
> Trust me, I'm surprised too. lol
> 
> This was inspired by xnightwolfx's analysis post on Tumblr ["About Tamlin's and Rhys's Reactions to the Idea of a "High Lady""](http://xnightwolfx.tumblr.com/post/144480697251/about-tamlins-and-rhyss-reactions-to-the-idea-of).
> 
> I liked the idea of getting to see how this all happened so much, I had to run with it. Hopefully I did it justice!
> 
> Maybe someday SJM will gift us with a short story telling us the real thing, but until then... I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who comments, kudos, and just generally reads my fics; I can't even begin to tell you how much it means and how much I appreciate you all <3
> 
> As usual, THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOTH BOOKS, BUT ESPECIALLY FOR A COURT OF MIST AND FURY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_“And what if I wanted to go one step beyond that?”_

_“I'm listening,” I purred as he laid me on the sheets._

_“Be my High Lady.” I sat up suddenly, our previous flirting forgotten._

_“What?” I was stunned. Rhys sat up on his knees next to me on our bed, his expression uncharacteristically nervous._

_“I want you to rule at my side; to be able to rule in my absence and command this court as High Lady. You are more than just my mate. This is your court too.”_

We had talked about what we would do when the war was over, to some extent. Verifying our mating bond, marriage...

But… High Lady?

Whatever I had thought he was going to say, it had not been that.

It had to be tonight, he’d said. In case… just in case. He wanted his, _our_ court to be protected.

Rhys led me by the hand briskly through the streets of Velaris, before I had a chance to change my mind. The fact we weren't winnowing seemed odd to me, but I let him pull me along just the same.

My heart hurt as I looked at the devastation around us. Bloodstains on the cobblestones, broken buildings... the aftermath of last night’s battle was everywhere, but the city had not slowed down, still living in spite of their grief. We had helped out the best we could in the short time since the attack, but they had come together to rebuild, and I knew deep down they would make it even better than before. A few who spotted us bowed their heads respectfully as we passed.

I only felt guilt.

We stopped in front of a winding white staircase on the outskirts of the city, miraculously mostly untouched. It led up to a large white building of stone, on a hill that overlooked the sea. It wasn't quite as high as the House of Wind, but there were almost as many stairs. Before I could say a word, Rhys’s wings were out, and he was flying us up the steep staircase.

As we landed at the top, a raven-haired girl came out of the entryway, her hooded robes a simple grey tied by silk lavender belt held together by single opal brooch. A priestess.

 _An acolyte._ Rhys corrected, whispering through our bond.

“High Lord Rhysand,” the girl said, bowing her head with a curtsy, her right hand flaring out her the skirt of her robe. “What brings you to our temple this evening?”

“My mate and I wish to see the High Priestess,” Rhys said, his tone commanding. The voice of the High Lord.

If this was out of the ordinary or she was offended by his tone, her face didn't show it. She didn't seem the least bit fazed. “The High Priestess awaits you in the sanctum.” She motioned for us to follow her.

I raised an eyebrow at him as she walked away. _Subtle._

He smirked, his violet eyes dancing. _Only for you._

As we walked down the hallway, I was amazed at the intricacies of the temple. Floors of polished moonstone and gossamer hangings of purples and blacks that adorned the walls, the cloth winked with silver and gold thread that mirrored the night sky of Velaris. The hall was lit by globes of magic that sparkled like brilliant stars. Occasionally, we’d pass an archway that allowed a view of the harbor, or of the city. So simple at first glance, but as we ventured deeper into the temple, if you really looked at them, the care put into every detail was evident.

 _This temple has been here since the first High Lord._ Rhys said in my mind. _The high priestesses here have always been loyal, both in their dedication to Prythian, and in respect to me, so we are able to coexist peacefully._

A blonde woman dressed in elaborate silver robes waited for us in a small room at the end, her moon phase tattoo across her forehead almost obscured by her hood and circlet. Her resemblance to Ianthe was striking. I felt Rhys stroke our bond, calming, feeling my shock and panic. _She is nothing like Ianthe._ He said soothingly. _She actually supported my decision when I banished Ianthe from the Night Court._ I fought the feeling, stamping it down as best I could, but the apprehension was still there.

The raven-haired girl who had led us there bowed and left, closing the door behind her, leaving the three of us alone. Rhys stepped forward.

“High Priestess Maris,” he said formally, his voice still commanding, but more respectful than he had been to the acolyte. The high priestess nodded her head in acknowledgment.

“High Lord Rhysand,” she said, her gravelly voice giving away her age more than her appearance. Now that we were closer, I could see her hair was actually a white blonde. She turned her piercing gaze to me, her eyes a deep blue that reminded me of the sea of the Summer Court. Everything about her appearance seemed Summer Court.

“I wish to make Feyre Cursebreaker, _my mate_ , my High Lady,” Rhysand said, his voice brooking no argument. She turned towards him. I knew as daemati that our shields were strong, but there was something about her gaze that made me think our shields didn't matter.

“Normally this would involve more ceremony, but as long as it is witnessed, that's what matters,” she said at last. I turned to Rhys, realization dawning on me.

“You’ve been planning this.” My tone was accusatory. Rhys nodded.

“How long?”

“Since the day you told me that Tamlin said there was no such thing as a High Lady.” He looked at me seriously. “You are no one's consort. You have proven over and over again that you would do anything to protect what you love… and there is no one I would trust more.”

“But you-”

“I’ll be no weaker,” he said, understanding my unasked question. “Think of it as… a boost. Your Night magic will get stronger, much stronger, but it will not affect me at all.” I looked at him skeptically, not entirely believing him, but not really sure what else I could argue about when I didn't even know what it entailed. He held out his hand to me in answer.

“The ceremony is simple. When I ask my questions for your oath, just say whatever you mean. The words do not matter. The intent is the key.” I nodded, feeling nervousness wash over me.

“Please kneel,” the priestess instructed, motioning to the dais in front of her. Rhys led me by the hand, keeping me steady as I sank to my knees.

 _As much as I love to see you in this position, I’d prefer it in our room where I can actually enjoy it._ He whispered across our bond, keeping his face completely blank.

 _Be serious._ I snapped, though I was now picturing exactly what he had suggested. I felt his laugh reverberate in my mind.

 _I'm always serious,_ he purred. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, but I felt less nervous.

As if we hadn't just been having a conversation, Rhys looked to Maris and nodded before looking back at me. “Do you, Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow, Child of Seven Courts and Mate of the most handsome High Lord-” I sent him a mental swat, and he grinned unapologetically. “Do you swear to put the Night Court before all else, to protect it from every danger, no matter the cost?”

I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry.

“I swear.” Rhys opened his mouth to say something else, but I wasn't finished.

“I shall defend my Court, no matter the cost. I swear to serve and protect those who find solace in Nightmares and Dreams, and those who taste the skies and thrive on the fields of battle. I swear to bow before no one and nothing but my crown.”

I felt a wave of approval across our bond.

He grabbed my right forearm with his hand, just as he had with my other arm when I made my first bargain with him Under the Mountain. I braced myself for the pain, but kept my eyes on his violet ones.

And it didn't come.

What did was a rush of power, calling out to my darkness. The shadows Rhys originally gave me to help bring me back to life. I let my magic connect with it.

The power was intoxicating. How Rhys didn't go crazy carrying this every day… I focused on taming it, bringing under my control.

It fought. It fought hard as I worked to leash it.

Suddenly, I heard something. Not necessarily words, but feelings. Of determination, of _power_ . It wanted to overwhelm me. For my audacity to think _I_ ruled _it_.

I couldn't tell how long I had been fighting it, but I could feel the mental strain getting to me. My head hurt, and I could feel the sweat on my brow. I gathered up what strength I had, and I put it into one last shove.

Something clicked. The pressure dissipated immediately. But the _power._ That was still there.

“She has passed her trial.” Maris’s voice sounded so far away.

I felt something heavy set upon my head, bringing me back to reality. I looked at Rhys.

Maris’ gravelly voice echoed in the room. “Rise, Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow. High Lady of the Night Court.”

Rhys steadied me as I rose. He had a wide smile on his face, and I could feel his pride and love.

 _That's your idea of simple? You could have warned me._ I kept my face stoic. He had the sense to feel abashed, but didn't say anything. I looked to Maris, who was smiling, her blue eyes bright.

“I am pleased that someone of such strength shall be at our High Lord’s side. May the Mother watch over you always, High Lady,” she said with a curtsy.

“Thank you,” I said, my voice cracking. Suddenly, we were enveloped in black wind, and back in our bedroom. I looked towards the mirror he had set up for when Nuala and Cerridwen wanted to dress me up. Upon my head sat a crown of stars. A perfect copy of the one Rhys wore in the Court of Nightmares. It was beautiful. I took it off, carefully placing it on the vanity.

I took a good look at my arm. It was a twin to my other tattoo, together a pair of black-blue inked lace gloves. Rhys took both my hands in his.

“My High Lady,” he said reverently, kneeling before me on one knee and kissing my newly inked hand. And continued to move up my arm, until he reached the end of the design, standing up as he did so. He looked so proud, and yet… there was worry in his eyes.

“Tomorrow…” Rhys sounded hesitant. I gave him a sad smile.

“I can't show anyone. Not yet.” Somehow I knew. He shook his head.

“We can't risk it. As much as I want to show off, Hybern will take advantage if he knows. And if I’m not there to protect you...” I shuddered at the thought, unable to bring myself to think about it.

“So how do I hide it?” I could probably hide it with gloves, like they once had me do in the Spring Court. lf they were removed though, it would only create questions.

I felt Rhys at the threshold to my mind, waiting patiently at my shields. Always asking permission. I let him in.

 _Like this._ He helped me pull my magic together and weave it over my hand and arm.

Blank, empty skin. I missed the tattoo already.

I felt his amusement in my mind. _You can take the glamour on and off. It's not permanent._ Just as easily as we put it on, it came off.

He let me try it a few times, just to make sure I could do it. Once he was satisfied, I took it off, wanting to admire it. Rhys ran his fingers over the ink absently.

“So… you’ll bow before no one and nothing but your crown? Isn't that a little _dramatic_?” His grin was wolfish. I scowled at him.

“Says the one with the tattooed knees.” Rhys chuckled and took my hand, lacing his fingers with my own.

“I can't wait to introduce you to the Court of Nightmares as their High Lady. You’ll be Keir's worst nightmare made flesh,” he said with a sadistic grin. I grinned back.

“Maybe we can play some more,” I said in a sultry voice. “We put on quite a good show last time, if I recall.”

“Who says we have to wait?” he growled mischievously.

Before I could answer, he picked me up, carrying me to our bed and giving me a taste of the show to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Maris - "Of the sea"
> 
> \---
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! All comments and suggestions are welcome, & if you have a POV/scene you would really like to see, please let me know! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a writing Tumblr now! If anyone is interested in talking & discussing ACOTAR, ACOMAF, or giving suggestions/asking questions, I can be found at _<http://kitashiwrites.tumblr.com>_.
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
